This 5-year project represents a collaboration between the Rollins School of Public Health of Emory University and the Medical Research Council (MRC) of South Africa (PI: Dr. Priscilla Reddy). In addition to working with our primary partner, the MRC, the collaboration will include two well-established universities, the University of Cape Town Faculty of Health Sciences (Dr. Dele Amousoun) and the Nelson R. Mandela School of Medicine, University of Natal, Durbin (Dr. Jinhabahi). The study has two interrelated primary aims. AIM 1) Conduct a randomized trial comparing the effectiveness of two approaches to tobacco use prevention in a multiethnic sample of South African youth grades five to seven. One of the interventions will be based on a social skills/peer resistance model (Dr. Gil Botvin's Life Skills Training Curriculum), the other on a Harm Minimization model (KEEP LEFT), developed by the principal investigator with colleagues from Western Australia. Approximately 36 Schools will be randomly assigned to one of three experimental groups. Group 1 (comparison) schools will receive usual tobacco and substance use education. Group 2 will receive the Life Skills Training curriculum (adapted for South African youth) beginning in Grade 5, continuing through Grade 7. Group 3 will receive the KEEP LEFT, Harm Minimization curriculum (adapted for South African youth) beginning in Grade 5, continuing through Grade 7. The primary outcome for the school-based intervention study will be 30-day cigarette use. AIM 2) Conduct a comprehensive capacity building initiative to enhance the expertise, across the entire spectrum of tobacco control (e.g., prevention, cessation, and legislation) of South African educators, clinicians, researchers, and policy makers. The main objective to achieve this aim is to conduct an education and training program for five discrete audiences: health and allied professionals, university-based researchers from several disciplines, undergraduate and graduate students from health sciences faculties, university policy makers as well as parliamentary portfolio committees, and legislative, policy and program planners at the national and provincial levels.